Caterpillar
by Vertraymer
Summary: A.H. Bella. Étudiante en littérature à la fac. Toujours en phase de se construire, de devenir une vraie femme et de quitter sa première peau. Sauf qu'elle avait oublié que l'amour est à double tranchants. RATED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Et l'abus de Petits Gervais est dangereux pour la santé.

**Rating : **Alors,** M**, **M**, et encore, **_M_**. Suis-je assez claire ?

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **C'est mal, je sais. Me tuez pas, je suis pas du genre à abandonner mes fics, promis. J'ai juste eu besoin d'écrire un truc qui n'est pas autant en rapport avec moi que mes autres fics, et donc c'est ça, même si je sais pas si j'vais en faire une courte fic ou bien laisser tel quel, genre un one-shot. Et, j'les finirai toutes, mes fics, même si c'est après des années, juré. Reconnaissons juste que j'ai besoin de temps, et de sommeil - ce serait bien de dormir un peu à la place d'écrire. Parce que je sais vraiment pas comment j'vais tenir debout sans coca, moi. Passons.

Le titre, signifiant _chenille_s, provient de la chanson du même titre appartenant à **The Spill Canvas**. J'dois sûrement apporter une interprétation plus noire, mais never mind.

**Ne lecture.**

* * *

**Caterpillars**

Le lit bouge légèrement, tandis que les couvertures sont relevées de l'autre côté.

Je frémis, l'air froid entrant en contact avec ma peau. Heureusement, cela ne dure que quelques instants, avant qu'elles ne soient remontées jusqu'à mon cou. Juste le temps qu'il s'extrait de mes draps emplis de sueur. Je gesticule, trop fatiguée pour tenter de bouger pour le voir, mais en ayant l'envie.

« Shh. Rendors-toi. »

Je souris légèrement en sentant sa main caresser mon front.

« Quelle heure il est ? »

Je parle si doucement que j'ai moi-même du mal à m'entendre. Mais peu importe, il entend et c'est tout ce qui compte.

« Trois heures… Rendors-toi, je connais la sortie. »

Son souffle effleure ma peau, sa douce voix me berçant. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon lit, satisfaite. Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose pour être au comble du bonheur et je ne voudrai plus jamais quitter l'instant présent. Je me meus de droite à gauche, tendant les bras dans le vide.

Il attrape en riant mes mains qui ne se lèvent qu'à demi pour l'attraper. Comment peut-il être aussi alerte, alors qu'il n'a pas dormi plus de vingt minutes ? S'il a seulement dormi…

Je remonte à tâtons, yeux toujours fermés, pour prendre entre mes mains en coupe son visage.

« Embrasse-moi… »

Il reste silencieux deux bonnes minutes, mais je sais qu'il a entendu. Il entend toujours. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

D'une lenteur affolante, il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou, qui doit toujours porter les marques des heures précédentes. Il les descend le long de ma gorge, puis y fait glisser son nez tandis que j'empoigne ses cheveux avec force, pour mieux le forcer à se tourner vers moi.

« Bella… »

Son front se pose sur le mien.

Je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux, je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Sans plus hésiter, il écrase sa bouche contre la mienne, empoignant violemment mes mèches emmêlées afin de me rapprocher au maximum de lui. Nos nez se touchent, si tendrement, j'y croirais presque. Sa langue vient titiller l'entrée de mes lèvres et je lui donne l'accès de bon gré. Sa langue est fabuleuse. Elle cherche la mienne, la trouve, se bat, puis se débat contre elle.

Je gémis, tire plus fort sur ses cheveux. C'est la meilleure des façons de se réveiller, même si je n'ai que peu dormi. S'il ne m'avait pas autant épuisée, je lui demanderai de rester, pour que l'on redécouvre nos corps, encore une fois. Mais il ne reste jamais. Trois heures sonnées, il repart. Toujours.

Je m'écarte de lui, inspirant à grandes goulées l'air dont j'ai privé mes poumons. Mais je suis prête à mourir étouffée si je peux continuer à l'embrasser toute ma vie.

Son front appuyé contre le mien, il halète aussi. Sa main caresse tendrement ma joue. Je sais qu'il le fait inconsciemment. Il le fait toujours, mais je ne lui en fais pas la remarque. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'appuyer un peu contre sa paume, soupirant.

« Edward… »

Il m'adresse son sourire tordu, je le sens. Je garde mes pupilles serrées. Je ne veux pas voir ses yeux. Ça me ferait trop mal de ne pas y voir ce que j'espère.

« Rendors-toi, ma douce. On a cours demain. »

Son poids se soulève du lit, et la chaleur qui émanait de ce même espace l'instant d'avant me semble froide.

Ses lèvres frôlent le sommet de ma tête.

« Fais de beaux rêves. »

J'entends la porte se refermer tandis que je me laisse retomber contre mes oreillers, tentant de calmer mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Même si je me doute qu'il ne va pas revenir.

Je sais qu'il va jusqu'à sa voiture, garée deux rues plus loin. Pas devant mon immeuble. Il ne voudrait pas que l'on sache qu'il vient me voir. Même si ce n'est que pour occuper ses nuits. Ça fait mauvais genre, et Edward Cullen s'inquiète particulièrement de ce que l'on penserait de moi. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. Et s'il ne me veut que physiquement, que je me berce sûrement d'illusions en espérant un quelconque changement, peu importe. Je suis preneuse. Moi, je veux juste qu'il m'aime.

_

« Tu as une mine épouvantable. »

Je lève les yeux vers ma meilleure amie, me mordant les lèvres.

« Je lisais. Tu sais comment je suis, quand je lis… »

Elle hausse les sourcils. Il faut avouer que je n'ai jamais su mentir. Et qu'elle doit se demander quelle secte étrange j'ai rejointe pour être constamment crevée, en plus d'avoir des cernes de dix mètres de long. Foutue peau trop pâle. Mais pour ma défense, je ne savais pas qu'Edward serait si doué que chaque nuit avec lui me laisserait comme en petits morceaux. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'on pouvait prendre autant de plaisir à laisser quelqu'un d'autre jouer avec son corps, avant lui.

Le cherchant du regard, je soupire en le voyant, riant deux tables plus loin, beau et détendu comme s'il n'avait pas passé la majorité de la nuit dans mon lit.

« Toujours à rêvasser après ton apollon ? »

Je repose mes yeux sur Alice, qui épluche soigneusement sa pomme. Elle déteste la peau, une de ses manies plus ou moins adorables. Puis après tout, Alice est si fine et petite qu'elle ressemble à une poupée. Bien sûr qu'elle est adorable…

« Il serait temps que tu te trouves un vrai mec, Bella. Tu es à la fac, arrête de juste fantasmer sur des hommes inatteignables, et trouve-toi quelqu'un de réel. »

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Cette fille est juste incroyablement tenace.

« Pas pour l'instant, Alice. »

Je tourne ma cuillère dans mon café. Parce que bien évidemment, j'ai drastiquement haussé les doses depuis qu'Edward a pris l'habitude de passer le soir. Mais Alice ne lâche pas le morceau.

« Alors quoi, tu vas juste le regarder de loin sans l'approcher, ni laisser personne d'autre venir à toi ? »

Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire que je couche avec l'homme que j'aime depuis déjà trois mois. Pas maintenant. Peut-être d'ici cinq à six ans, quand j'aurais accepté le fait que lui ne m'aimera jamais et que je serais suffisamment passée à autre chose pour pouvoir en rire.

« Je suis là pour étudier, Alice. Pas pour me lancer dans une scabreuse relation amoureuse avec un étudiant de deux ans de plus. »

Elle renifle d'un air hautain.

« Très bien, j'suis sûre qu'il n'en vaut même pas le coup, et il y a d'autres garçons dans notre année qui sont très intéressés par toi !

- Alice ! »

J'avale le liquide noir en grimaçant.

Plus loin, il se lève en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, souriante et désinvolte, comme s'il est de ceux qui n'ont jamais aucuns soucis, épargné par la vie et les peines de cœur du commun des mortels.

Ma meilleure amie regarde à nouveau l'endroit que je fixe avant de soupirer.

« Si tu ne lui dis pas, c'est moi qui je le fais. »

Mon regard se pose sur elle, meurtrier.

« Je t'en défends formellement. »

Elle arque un sourcil. Il est vrai qu'elle sort avec son meilleur ami. À l'extérieur, elle le connait plus que moi. La seule différence, c'est que moi je sais quel visage il affiche quand il prend son pied.

« Je t'aime, Alice, mais je te jure que si tu fais ça, je te tue. »

Elle lève les mains en signe de paix.

« Très bien, j'attendrai que tu le fasses toi-même, Bella.

- Faire quoi ? »

Sa voix douceâtre me fait sursauter. De tous les jours où décider d'être poli…

Quant à Alice, elle affiche un air réjoui.

« Oh, Edward ! C'est juste qu'il y a ce garçon à qui Bella doit dire qu… Aie ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? »

Ramenant mon pied vers ma chaise, je tente d'écarquiller les yeux, innocente.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

Elle me lance un regard noir, puis se penche précipitamment sous la table afin de voir l'état de ses talons hautement griffés.

Les yeux verts d'Edward passent d'Alice à moi, avant de s'arrêter sur l'écharpe jetée sur mes épaules. Pas que je veuille la porter, la température est élevée. Mais je dois bien cacher les marques qu'il s'amuse à laisser sur ma peau.

« Tu n'as pas trop chaud avec ton écharpe, Bella ? »

Face à son sourire en coin moqueur, je vire au cramoisi.

« Non, non, ça ira. Je suis un peu malade, en fait… »

Je resserre le tissu contre mon cou, le foudroyant du regard.

Alice émerge de sous la table, tandis qu'Edward s'éloigne, riant.

_

« Plus fort ! »

Les bougies éclairent son corps nu, couvert de sueur. Il est beau, il est si beau. Forcément, il ne peut pas m'appartenir. Edward et moi ne sommes pas du même monde. Il est un génie, grandiose et magnifique. La petite littéraire de deux ans de moins que je suis n'est rien à côté de lui, avec mes cheveux quelconques, mes yeux ternes, mes lèvres trop grandes...

Je suis le genre de filles qui va finir tout comme les livres que j'aime tant, à moisir sur une étagère jusqu'à ce qu'un excentrique décide un jour d'avoir pitié de son cas. Mais en attendant, si c'est moi qu'Edward a choisi pour brûler ses nuits, ça ne me déplaît nullement.

« Plus fort, plus fort, je t'en prie… »

Mes ongles appuient contre son dos, s'y plantent profondément quand il donne un coup de rein plus puissant. Il lâche un grognement, son visage niché dans mon cou, tandis que j'enserre ses cuisses des miennes.

Il glisse ses mains jusqu'à mon bas-ventre, descendant jusque là où nous sommes intimement liés pour trouver mon clitoris. Ses doigts appuient fortement contre le bout de chair, son souffle irrégulier frôlant la peau tendue de mon cou. Ses hanches continuent de tanguer contre les miennes, l'amenant chaque fois un peu plus loin en moi.

« Oui… Oui… Juste… Oh ! Edwaaard… »

Ma tête se rejette en arrière en le sentant me pénétrer jusqu'au bout.

« Bellaaa… Maintenant ! »

Et juste comme ça, je me contracte autour de lui, hurlant son prénom, mes yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, tremblant de tous mon corps qui atteint enfin le plaisir recherché. Je l'entends vaguement grogner alors qu'il éjacule en moi, avant de s'effondrer sur mon corps brûlant. Il roule sur le côté, reprenant son souffle.

Mon cœur bat encore trop rapidement, j'ai la gorge sèche, mais je suis heureuse. Passant ma langue sur mes lèvres gonflées, je lui souris lorsqu'il pose son regard sur moi. Ses yeux s'assombrissent avant de descendre sur ma poitrine qui se soulève rapidement.

Sans un mot, il m'attire à lui, traçant des cercles sur mes cuisses, hors d'haleine. Je retiens un soupir de plaisir.

Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. S'il se sent capable de me faire voir les cieux encore une fois, je suis partante. Ma bouche descend le long de son corps, embrassant son torse, déposant mille baisers sur ses muscles bien définis sans en être excessifs.

Son nez vient se perdre dans mes cheveux, il inspire profondément.

« Bella, Bella… Ne seras-tu jamais satisfaite ? »

Pour toute réponse, je le mordille au niveau de la hanche.

Il m'enserre brusquement par les poignets, me ramenant contre lui, sa bouche frôlant la mienne lorsqu'il parle.

« Je dois te prendre à la dure, c'est ça ? »

Sa bouche vient caresser le lobe de mon oreille, pour y murmurer lentement, en détachant bien les syllabes.

« Comme une bête… »

Je ferme les yeux, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas geindre.

Il me repousse alors, plaque son torse empli de sueur contre mon dos.

Ses doigts viennent titiller mon entrée et il grogne en s'apercevant que je suis encore plus humide. Je gémis en sentant un de ses doigts s'enfoncer en moi.

« Uuugh, Edwaaaard… »

Il en insère un second, débutant un rythme soutenu en les enlevant, pour mieux les rentrer à nouveau, tout en les faisant tourner, les tordant en moi. Sa respiration saccadée souffle contre mon cou. Je gémis encore.

« C'est ça que tu veux, hein ? Que je te prenne comme une bête, comme la petite salope que tu es. »

Son autre main délaisse ma cuisse pour aller jouer avec mes seins, dressés fièrement. Ils sont tellement lourds qu'ils me font mal, le fait qu'il les soupèse, les palpe me fait soupirer de bonheur. Il les pince, brutalement.

« Parce que tu n'attends que ça, à faire l'innocente, alors qu'en fait tu es prête à coucher avec n'importe qui… »

Sa voix meurt dans sa gorge, il me serre encore plus contre lui, je peux sentir son érection contre mes fesses, et je me presse effrontément contre. Je suis sûre qu'il sent à quel point je suis mouillée, que je n'attends que de l'avoir au plus profond de moi.

« Oui, oui… S'il te plaît, je te veux… »

Il pousse un juron, marmonnant quelque chose comme :

« Et je me fais encore baiser… »

Mais il me peut dire tout ce qu'il veut, je n'en ai rien à faire. En ce moment, je sais juste que je le veux, lui. Peu importe s'il ne m'aime pas, peu importe que je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux, par peur de ne pas y voir l'amour que je souhaite. Je le veux, de n'importe qu'elle manière il est prêt à se donner à moi.

« Viens, s'il te plaît… Edward… »

Il ressort ses doigts, pour les apporter à ses lèvres, me laissant vide quelques secondes. Il gémit, puis me pénètre enfin, rudement.

« Bella… Ugh, ouiii. »

Ma main passe derrière mon dos, à la recherche de ses cheveux pour tirer dessus tandis qu'il s'enfonce en moi de plus en plus vite, pour aller de plus en plus loin, la position me faisant ressentir ses puissants mouvements dans tout mon corps. Je sens ses testicules frapper contre mon clitoris à chacune de ses poussées. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me scinder en deux à n'importe quel moment, tandis qu'il m'entraîne dans un rythme insoutenable, comme si l'on vient de découvrir le secret de l'univers, et que celui-ci dit de se joindre ainsi pour l'éternité. De s'unir par tous les moyens possibles pour atteindre la délectation.

Son pouce se met à tracer des formes sur mon clitoris.

« Oh, oui, Edwaaard ! »

Son bassin accélère la cadence, mes hanches poussant aussi en arrière contre lui à chaque seconde, qu'il puisse s'infiltrer jusqu'aux coins les plus reculés de mon corps.

« Bordel, oui ! »

Sa voix est rauque, bien plus grave que d'habitude. Il est proche, tout comme moi. Son autre main posée sur ma cuisse remonte à ma poitrine pour tirer sur le bout dressé de mes seins. Il grogne à nouveau. Je n'en ai pas besoin de plus. Avec un cri inintelligible, je me sens basculer dans un océan d'étoiles, des vagues d'extase déferlant sur mes membres fatigués. Il me rejoint au moment même où mes muscles se serrent jusqu'à devenir infiniment étroits, s'affalant sur moi, à bout de souffle.

Je me laisse également retomber, ferme les yeux, apaisée. Satisfaite. Béate. Je me serre contre son corps ferme, ses bras m'encerclant protectivement.

Tant qu'il est là, les quelques minutes encore qu'il va rester, je suis en sécurité, comblée. Je peux mourir en paix. J'ai tout ce que je veux, à cet instant.

Mes yeux papillonnent un peu, je suis sur le point de m'endormir, lorsque je sens les couvertures se rabattre. Je gesticule, à la recherche de sa chaleur qui s'efface.

« Shh. Rendors-toi, ma douce. »

Sa main qui me caresse est emplie de vénération, sa voix me parvient, douce et si tendre.

J'y croirais presque. Sauf qu'il est déjà trois heures. Et il repart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Vous reconnaissez ce qui provient de l'univers** Twilight**,** Caterpillar**_**s **_appartient à **The Spill Canvas** et _**Ruy Blas **_fut écrit par **Victor Hugo**. Comme d'habitude, j'déforme les idées de base à ma guise.

**Rating : **Encore une fois, je rappelle que c'est **mature**. Je le dis pas parce que je m'ennuie, hein. Aussi, c'est pas forcément du canon-pairing, hu.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Bon, eh bien ce sera pas un one-shot. xD J'avertis que c'est **long**, mais je me voyais mal dire tout ça en fin de chap, donc **accrochez-vous ou passez**. D'abord, j'vous _**remercie**_ pour vos reviews, les ajouts au favoris ou en alertes. C'est plus parlant que le nombre de visiteurs, ça m'encourage vivement et sans vous, je crois pas que je continuerai. Donc, **merci**. ^o^

À la base, j'voulais juste écrire un lemon, avec en fond une vague relation compliquée, mais de préférence un truc gentil. Bon, ça a foiré, j'ai juste trop de mal à écrire du léger, surtout si j'dois traiter de rapports plus ou moins simples. Ce qui fait que c'est aussi raté pour la mise à distance, mais never mind… En même temps, ça m'attristait un peu de laisser ces deux-là comme ça. Parce que, perso, je connais toute l'histoire - ou du moins, les _**deux **_côtés. ;p

Dès le résumé, le _double tranchant_, c'est une indication qui revient dans le premier chapitre, et ce n'est pas anodin. Edward est garé_ deux rues plus loin _; Bella _a deux ans de moins _; à midi, il est assis _deux tables plus loin_ ; il y a _deux scènes _chez elle et au bout des _deux _Edward part en disant "_rendors-toi_" ; dans la première, Bella lui demandera _deux fois _de l'embrasser et il reste _deux bonnes minutes silencieux_, dans la deuxième, ils couchent ensemble _deux fois _; il l'appelle _deux fois_ "_ma douce_", en opposition à _petite salope_ (qu'il ne dira qu'une fois comme on me l'a fait remarqué ^_-), il dit aussi _deux fois _"_comme une bête_", mais ça c'est surtout dû au fait que j'écoute trop **Nine Inch Nails **; et **enfin**, ils sont _deux_.

Après, il n'y a pas que des _deux_, il y a trois scènes, ils baisent ensemble depuis trois mois, elle pense être passé à autre chose d'ici cinq à six ans… Mais bon, j'avoue ne pas être des plus douée avec les chiffres, j'préfère les éviter sauf nécessité ou pour détailler. Là, j'les ai les posés plus d'une fois, et ça, en général, c'est pour signifier quelque chose.

Et, j'aime **beaucoup **jouer sur les doubles, si vous voulez savoir. Alors, oui, tout comme Bella, Edward a un peu _deux __**facettes**_. Oui, je ferai son point de vue, sûrement un peu plus loin dans la fic. D'ailleurs, cette fic ne sera pas longue, j'écris trop de choses en même temps. Pas que ça me dérange, mais j'avais prévu de commencer un autre truc, pas cette fic-ci qui m'est venu sur un coup de tête. Donc j'ai le fond, cependant je construis l'intrigue en avançant. Puis, oh, et bien sûr, pour l'instant on ne voit que des yeux subjectif de Bella - _"__ça fait mauvais genre, et Edward Cullen __**s'inquiète particulièrement **__de ce que l'on penserait de __**moi**__. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre__" _- et vous me connaissez, alors non ce n'est pas que du sexe, il y a plus. Toujours. ^_~

-

L'histoire de l'indication "_trois heures_":

_**"**__It's 3 AM and I am sneaking out your back door_

_A goodnight kiss and I am stumbling to my car__**" **_

_**[Il est trois heures et je m'enfuis par ta porte de derrière**_

_**Un baiser d'adieu et je trébuche jusqu'à ma voiture]**_

_**-  
**_

J'avais dit que l'abus de Petits Gervais est dangereux pour le fonctionnement du cerveau. xD

Plus sérieusement, j'avoue beaucoup aimer **The Spill Canvas**. Oh, et histoire de rire, vous connaissez le nom complet du chanteur? Nicholas _Edward_ Thomas. J'dis pas qu'il est aussi beau, mais eh, le monde est petit. ^_-

Quant au titre, car Caterpillar signifie _chenille_ (et oui, le titre c'est **Caterpillar**_**s **_- donc **chenille**_**s**_) disons que l'on passe tous par le stade de chenille avant de pouvoir se transformer en papillon. J'arrête là mon blabla, mais si ça vous intéresse, cliquez sur le lien _Homepage_ sur mon profil - même que j'me suis embêtée à mettre un looong article que j'ai pas fini de modifier où l'on retrouve les paroles complètes, et au cas où, traduites, qui sont un aperçu dans la tête d'Edward, ainsi qu'un lien youtube. Et, maintenant, bonne lecture!

**Enjoy**.

* * *

_**II**_

Ses doigts agrippent mes cheveux, tirant un peu plus fort. Il grommèle légèrement, ses coups de rein s'accélérant. Une de ses mains descend jouer avec mes seins, tiraillant leurs pointes dressés et rigides. Je grogne à mon tour.

« Ugh, Bella… »

Je relève les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus entre mes lèvres. Je suis sûre que j'ai l'air stupide, avec son sexe dans la bouche, à monter et redescendre ma tête comme une poupée désarticulée. Mais il a l'air d'apprécier, ses yeux à moitié voilés, sa mâchoire serrée, ses doigts s'enfouissant plus encore dans la masse de mes cheveux… Je ne suis jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir les cheveux longs que lorsqu'il les serre de toutes ses forces pour se contenir et s'empêcher de m'étouffer.

Je tourne ma langue autour de son gland, respirant par le nez de façon à relaxer le fond de ma gorge alors qu'il s'introduit un peu plus loin dans ma bouche. J'hume à nouveau autour de son membre, provoquant d'autres vibrations. Il précipite alors ses mouvements de bassin.

« Oh, oui ! »

Parfois je me demande comment je peux le faire réagir de la sorte. Eveiller de tels sentiments en cet homme splendide. Au point qu'il me supplie de l'achever chaque fois que je décide de le sucer. Je redouble d'ardeur. Si je vais assez vite, je sens qu'il va venir.

Jusqu'à présent, Edward se retire chaque fois qu'il sent qu'il va éjaculer. Je me demande toujours pourquoi, j'ai toujours cru qu'un mec aimait quand la fille avalait, mais ça ne doit pas être le cas d'Edward. Pourtant, je le veux. Je veux, je veux le sentir jouir sur ma langue, dans ma bouche, et absorber tout ce liquide blanchâtre, peu importe si le goût est immonde, ça vient de lui et ça me suffit.

Je tente de le garder dans ma bouche, ne l'ouvrant pas alors qu'il donne des coups de hanches désordonnés, tirant sur l'arrière de mon crâne pour me faire desserrer les lèvres. D'un mouvement brusque, il finit par retirer sa verge de ma bouche avec un bruit de succion, éjaculant l'instant d'après au niveau de mon cou. Rien n'est plus beau qu'Edward qui jouit. Vraiment. Il est déjà magnifique en temps normal, mais là, il est tout simplement glorieux. Je dessine doucement ses jambes musclées, le regardant reprendre contenance.

Il s'agenouille à mon niveau après quelques minutes, caressant ma peau, tandis que ses lèvres se mettent à embrasser mon cou. Je pose mes doigts là où son sperme a jailli, avant de les ramener à ma bouche, léchant minutieusement tout en le scrutant de sous mes cils.

Son regard se noirci.

« Tu es tellement _sale_, ma chérie. »

Ses mains se dirigent vers mes hanches, me ramenant contre lui. Il est de nouveau dur. Autant pour moi.

Il pose sa bouche sur mon cou, suçotant ma peau et laissant sûrement d'autres suçons que je devrais cacher demain. Puis il s'occupe de ma poitrine, où mes mamelons sont toujours fermes et érigés qu'auparavant. Je n'ai pas besoin de préliminaires, j'attends depuis assez longtemps. Comme si je n'étais pas prête chaque fois qu'il me brûlait de son regard.

« Edward, je veux, je veuuux… »

Il sourit de la vallée entre mes seins.

« Tu veux, tu veux… Dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

Sa main dans mon dos, joue avec mes cheveux, passe sur ma colonne vertébrale, appuyant en son creux. « S'il te plaît, Edward… »

Je me cambre contre lui, ouvrant les cuisses comme pour l'inviter en moi.

J'ouvre les yeux, croisant son regard enflammé. Il me dévore du regard, comme s'il n'a pas encore eu assez de moi, que je suis une drogue qu'il doit consommer chaque jour un peu plus. C'est un peu ce qu'il est pour moi, mon poison journalier mais oh, nécessaire.

« Dis-moi, Bella ! »

Son ton est dur, violent. Commandant.

J'avale ma salive, ainsi que toutes les notions d'amour que je peux avoir.

« Baise-moi, Edward… »

Je sens son pénis contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse, tout près de l'antre humide entre mes jambes.

« Avec plaisir. »

D'un coup rapide, il me s'enfonce en moi. Mes ongles griffent la peau de son cou tandis qu'il place mes jambes sur ses épaules, donnant un coup de rein plus fort.

« Ouiiii…»

Je gémis à mon tour. Ma voix n'est qu'un propos confus où je n'entends vraiment que son prénom qui revient, aussi souvent qu'il entre à nouveau en moi.

« Edwaaaaard. »

Il me pénètre plus rudement encore, ses testicules frappant contre mon clitoris.

« Crie plus fort, Bella… On sait tous les deux ce que tu es au fond, ma salope. »

Son grognement, si guttural, si érotique me donne des frissons.

« OH ! Edwaaard ! »

Je roule des hanches contre lui, me ramenant le plus près possible de son corps, de sa chaleur, de lui.

_

Je referme mon livre, posant ma tête sur la table.

« Je vais l'foirer. »

Posant sa main sur mon dos, Angela tente de me rassurer.

« Mais non, t'inquiète. »

Je gémis.

« Naaaaan, je vais vraiment le rater. J'ai pas eu le temps de réviser hier soir. »

Coupant sa part de tarte, Alice arque un sourcil.

« Mais que faisais-tu alors ? »

Fermant les yeux, je m'efforce de prendre une voix lasse.

« M'suis endormie… »

Elles se mettent à rire.

« Vu ta tête, t'as pas du beaucoup dormir, Bella. »

Effectivement. Mais je n'y peux rien si Edward vient de plus en plus tôt. Si ce n'est le fait qu'il ne reste jamais, je croirais presque que nous sommes un couple. Presque. Puis ce n'est pas comme si je vais dire non à un peu plus de temps passé en sa compagnie. Pas que ça change grand-chose, même absent, il occupe toutes mes pensées.

« Tu en fais peut-être trop en ce moment, tu sais. »

Un pincement coupable me prend au cœur tandis que je cherche un énième mensonge à inventer.

« Hmmm. J'dors mal en ce moment… »

Ma voix traîne tandis que j'écarquille les yeux. Car je viens de me rendre compte que c'est la pure vérité. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, une chaleur, une présence contre moi.

Après tout, maintenant, que je sais ce que c'est que d'être collée tout contre lui, il est vrai que je ne m'endors que contre son corps. Une fois Edward parti, j'ai effectivement du mal à m'endormir. Je reste éveillée à penser à lui. À me remémorer ses moindres mots, tous ses faits et gestes. À la recherche de la moindre preuve, une infime trace d'amour, un faible espoir auquel je peux me raccrocher. Comme si un homme qui a tout pour lui pourrait un jour aimer une fille comme moi.

D'un coup, Angela s'élève de sa chaise.

« J'dois y aller ! »

Elle nous adresse un immense sourire avant de s'élancer au dehors lestement, avec un empressement digne des vacances.

Je l'observe se hâter vers le même endroit par où Ben Cheney vient toute juste de sortir.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que notre amie s'éclipse de la sorte. Souvent, sans crier gare, elle s'enfuit brusquement au milieu d'une conversation bénigne, l'air radieuse. Je me demande parfois si elle n'est pas amoureuse de ce Ben Cheney, qu'elle ne va pas l'espionner ou quelque chose du genre, même si ce n'est pas son genre. Mais après tout, moi non plus ne pensais pas être le type de fille à finir dans une relation purement sexuelle.

Je me tourne vers Alice qui me sourit d'un air machiavélique.

Si Angela a toujours respecté mon intimité, ce pour quoi je lui suis reconnaissante et la raison principale pour laquelle j'attends tout simplement qu'elle veuille me parler, ce n'est absolument pas le cas d'Alice. Alice se mêle de tout, de rien, et arrive tout de même, je ne sais comment, à échapper aux ennuis. Sûrement son charme enfantin.

Elle hausse un sourcil suggestif face à mon regard perdu.

« J'ai toujours cru qu'ils avaient une relation pas très catholique. »

Je manque m'étouffer.

« Pardon ? »

Mon amie se penche vers moi, l'air comploteur.

« Tu _sais_ bien, Angela et Ben… Ils doivent baiser ensembles. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux, horrifiée. Ma meilleure amie est frappée. Et, puis…

« Pas Angela ! »

Alice hoche la tête.

« Si, si. Tu te souviens de ce jour où l'on a accompagné Mike qui devait rendre un devoir en retard et que l'on a entendu des bruits chelous venant du placard ? Eh bien, Mike, il m'a dit qu'en revenant, il a vu Ben en sortir. Et juste en bas de l'escalier, il a croisé Angela très _échevelée_. »

Elle fait une pause, haussant ses fines épaules.

« Mais ça m'étonne pas, ça crève les yeux qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre. Ils sont juste pas fichus de se le dire. »

J'inspire, yeux écarquillés.

« Mais tu ne peux pas être sûre, hein ? »

Elle regarde, l'air cinglant.

« Quand me suis-je jamais trompée ? »

La gorge nouée, j'avale de travers. C'est vrai qu'elle est particulièrement intuitive. Sans prêter plus que ça attention à mon regard incrédule, Alice commence à énumérer sur des doigts des arguments :

« T'as jamais remarqué comment elle disparait chaque fois que Ben est dans les parages? Et les regards qu'ils se jettent quand l'autre ne regarde pas…

- Si, mais…

- Et le visage d'Angela lorsqu'on la retrouve quelques heures plus tard, lumineuse, satisfaite _et_ épuisée ?

- Mais…

- Oui, pardon, je sais que tu es aussi innocente que l'agneau qui vient au monde, mais Bella, je te dis, ça se _voit_. »

Je rougis avec violence à ses insinuations.

Mais après tout, suis-je vraiment à même de décider qui est susceptible ou non d'avoir une relation basée sur du sexe ? Je suis moi-même dans ce cas. Même si je n'aurais jamais cru un tel jour arriver. Et si la douce Angela est aussi embarquée dans une relation de ce type, ce ne serait pas si étonnant. Après tout, Ben est un ami d'Edward.

Avalant ma salive, j'inspire par la bouche avant de tenter une réponse.

« Mais, Angela est si…

- Ouais, peut-être, mais elle reste une fille. »

Alice me fait un clin d'œil, mon estomac tombant un peu plus au fond de mes talons. Je suis vraiment une amie détestable. Je préfère couvrir un homme - un homme qui ne m'aime même pas et ne m'utilise que pour son bon plaisir, pas que je me plaigne en général - que de lui avouer la vérité.

Mais que vais-je lui dire ? _Nan, tu vois, Alice, je suis tout sauf une prude. Je me fais prendre tous les soirs par ce mec que j'aime mais qui ne m'aime pas, donc je ferme ma gueule. Il m'enchaîne à mon lit, m'insulte, me fait hurler son nom, et j'adore ça. Oh, et devine ! C'est le meilleur ami de ton copain ! Marrant comme le monde est petit, hein ?_

-

Fronçant les sourcils, je m'extrais du canapé avec difficulté. Mon regard brumeux s'arrête deux secondes sur l'horloge. Il est tôt, trop tôt pour que ce soit Edward. Mais il ne va pas tarder, s'il vient. Mais ce serait tout aussi bien de se lever dès maintenant.

Je tangue jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où la sonnerie retentit pour découvrir Jessica sur le palier.

« Oh, salut. Entre. »

Souriant, la petite brune, une pizza sous le bras, se faufile dans mon appartement tandis que je mets la cafetière en marche.

« Je ne dérange pas trop j'espère, mais ça fait quinze jours que je dois te rendre ce bouquin. Je suis désolée, j'avais cet exposé à préparer… »

Continuant à babiller, elle dépose le carton sur la table basse avant de sortir un livre de son sac.

Je cligne des paupières. Ah, oui, tiens.

« Oh, t'inquiète, j'avais carrément oublié. »

Ces derniers temps, j'étais bien trop occupée à rattraper mes heures de sommeil plutôt qu'à vérifier qu'on me rend bien tous mes livres. Ou à lire tout court. Je crois que j'ai même du retard sur le programme. Pourtant, j'ai lu les œuvres cet été, comme toute bonne élève. Juste que les élèves exemplaires ne se lancent pas dans une scabreuse relation pseudo-amoureuse avec un aîné de deux ans. Mais faut croire qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Edward Cullen.

Jessica me dévisage tandis que je lui adresse un sourire fatiguée.

« Oh. Mais j'ai adoré !

- Vraiment ? »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux face à mon ton douteux.

« Bien sûr, la façon dont Hugo fait parler Ruy Blas, rien que l'image du ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile… C'est vraiment puissant, je trouve. Et oh, la déclaration qu'il lui fait… C'est tellement beau, surtout quand il dit à la reine qu'il pense à elle, ''comme un aveugle au jour''. Et le _nom_, son nom qu'il ne dit qu'à la fin…! T'imagines pas à quel point j'ai adoré… »

Je me contente d'acquiescer, l'air hagard.

Le regard circonspect de Jessica me jauge.

« Bon Dieu, Bella. Si tu ne peux pas apprécier du Hugo, c'est que tu tombes littéralement de fatigue, ma belle. »

Me tirant par le bras, elle m'entraîne dans la direction opposée à la cuisine.

« Tu dors. Et pas de café. »

Je tente de tirer sur sa main. C'est une mauvaise idée qu'elle aille dans la chambre. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir correctement rangé, et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce qu'elle trouve des préservatifs sous le lit, la commode ou sur le chemin menant à la salle de bains.

« Jess, non, je dois finir ce devoir…

- Pas du tout, j'suis désolée d'être passée, et toi, tu te recouches et tu dors. »

Je tente une autre approche.

« Nan, mais je ne suis pas si fatiguée. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, par rapport à l'image du ver de terre. J'imagine parfaitement ce que ça peut être que d'aimer quelqu'un complètement hors de portée… »

Je m'interromps d'un coup, me mordant les lèvres. Oh, merde. Pas douée, Bella.

Jess pousse la porte de ma chambre, sans me jeter un regard.

« Hm, n'est-ce pas, Bella…

- Jess, vraiment, c'est très gentil, mais j'attends un coup de fil très important… »

Elle me repousse contre l'oreiller, remonte la couverture sur moi.

« Eh bien, tu vas découvrir que les répondeurs, c'est pas pour les chiens. Dors, Bella. »

Je me retourne à plat ventre, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents, décidée à ne pas m'endormir.

L'instant d'après, le noir se fait et je croule sous la fatigue.

-

Ses mains remontent le long de mes cuisses, traçant des cercles sur mon abdomen.

Je gémis tandis que ses lèvres glissent sur ma gorge, essayant de me réveiller un minimum.

« Pizza, hu? Je suis gâté, tu aurais dû me prévenir, chérie. »

Je cherche ses bras derrière moi, les tirant pour de le faire tomber sur moi.

Avec un rire, il pose ses coudes de chaque côté de mon corps, s'appuyant sur eux afin de ne pas m'écraser de son poids.

Poussant un soupir de contentement, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon oreiller.

« C'est juste cette copine… J'étais même pas sûre que… Et comment, je… »

Je secoue la tête pour ravaler les questions, les reproches que je m'apprête à lui faire, comme le simple fait que je n'aie pas son numéro de portable. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis assez stupide pour accepter un tel arrangement. En revanche, je dois lui demander ce qu'on fait si je dois le prévenir de ne pas venir, ou si c'est monnaie courante dans son cercle d'amis, je serai alors fixée par rapport à Angela. Je fronce les sourcils, tentant de me concentrer sur ce que j'ai à dire.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Ses mains arrêtent leur ascension sur ma taille.

« Ah, oui ? »

Je frémis sous son souffle chatouillant ma peau.

C'est pas possible, cette emprise qu'il a sur moi - qu'avec un simple regard je ne sens plus mes genoux, que son sourire en coin me donne des soubresauts dans l'estomac, ou qu'un seul de ses soupirs me donnent envie de me jeter sur lui.

Me retournant sous lui, je tente de lui sourire.

« Oui. »

Ses paupières se referment lorsque ma respiration frôle sa bouche entr'ouverte. Dieu, qu'il est beau ainsi. Avec ses cheveux désordonnés, la petite bosse sur son nez, ses lèvres pleines… Il est si beau, si parfait. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il m'ait choisie, si ce n'est que pour occuper ses nuits ? Au point qu'il revient chaque fois, comme s'il me voulait… Une fille quelconque comme moi, comment puis-je mériter cet homme, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée ?

Ses yeux se rouvrent, noircis de désir.

Comment puis-je animer une telle ardeur de sa part ? Inciter de tels sentiments en lui ?

Il se plaque contre mon torse, susurrant dans le creux de mon oreille :

« Je te veux. »

Mes poings serrent son tee-shirt, sentant ses caresses descendre de mon lobe à mon cou. Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui parler. Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui demander s'il est au courant de quoi que se soit. Pas qu'on parle beaucoup, en général. Mais ça nous arrive, parfois. Quand il n'est pas trop occupé à m'emmener au septième ciel de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

« Bella… »

Ses lèvres effleurent ma mâchoire, remontent jusqu'à ma bouche où sa langue vient en tracer le contour.

Avec une telle lenteur que je crois mourir.

Je presse mon corps au sien, empoignant ses cheveux afin de rapprocher son visage du mien. Au diable la sensualité, peu importe le reste du monde, les autres. Il n'y a que lui, et le besoin que j'ai de lui, dans mon monde.

« Edward…

- Je te veux tellement, Bella… »

Relevant les yeux vers les siens, je manque me perdre dans son regard de braises, Vert, si vert.

« Tu m'as. »

Ma voix enrouée et tremblante semble lui faire oublier ses taquineries gonds, il m'embrasse brutalement, de toutes ses forces. Je passe ma jambe entre les siennes, cherchant à coller mon bassin au sien, mes questions vite oubliées.

Il gémit, en mouvant ses hanches contre les miennes, son érection appuyant sur mon bas-ventre.

« Uuuuh, Edward… »

Sa langue joue avec la mienne, ses mains parcourant mon corps avec furie, soupesant mes seins avant de les pincer violemment. Et mon nom qu'il murmure entre chaque baiser.

« Bella, Bella… »

Je soupire, me mordant mes lèvres pour ne pas lui répondre. Lui hurler que je l'aime, le supplier de me laisser l'aimer. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de question si Edward m'a. Il m'a, il m'a eue dès le début. Juste qu'il ne sait pas jusqu'où.

* * *

Bon. Ai-je dit que ce sera une fic courte? J'vois pas plus de dix-sept chaps. Et franchement, j'ai jamais été en université américaine, et mes vagues recherches n'ont pas été fructifiantes donc j'ai décidé d'utiliser tout simplement des œuvres que je connais pour mes parallélismes qui n'amusent que moi. Après, j'f'rai tout de même en sorte que cela reste du domaine du plausible, bien entendu. C'est juste que j'suis bien trop perfectionniste - ça fait plus de trois jours (bon plus de quatre, vu que la nuit est finie) que j'tangue sur ce chapitre, par exemple. Mais anyway, oui, j'update TFYL dans la semaine, promis. Et si vous avez une solution pour ne plus se faire bouffer par ces foutus bestioles qui viennent avec l'été, chuis plus que preneuse. Sinon, j'pense que j'vais me mettre à répondre aux reviews anonymes (anonymes dans le sens où j'ai aucun moyen de vous recontacter) sur le même lien mentionné. Aucune idée. P't-être. On verra. Bref, à bientôt!


End file.
